Coburan Liberation Crisis
The 'Coburan Liberation Crisis '''was a rebel conflict in Cobura. It is fought between government and opposition forces. Beginning The crisis began in late 3282, when the Social Democratic-People's Central Party government radically changed the constitution, against the will of the entire opposition. The conflict didn't fully start however, before the Socialist People's Party founded its own illegal paramilitary wing, the People's Liberation Army, with the sole intention of overthrowing the government. The government didn't immediately act to take down the paramilitary, and soon a small rebellion started, which soon spread across the country. During a session in the parliament shortly after the constitutional amendments had been introduced, a representative from the local Socialist People's Party stated that they had founded a paramilitary wing, which would not be dissolved before the government resigned. In a few months, the entire opposition was allied in a non-partisan alliance called the Coburan Democratic Alliance. Riots There were riots in several Coburan major cities, including in the capital Hudson, in which the parties of parliament still discussed harshly for months. It was reported that over 4,000 violent protesters were arrested by the police, including top leaders of some of the opposition parties. The People's Liberation Army despite being officially dissolved, also arranged several protest marches in the capital. Many average citizens also took to the streets in support of the opposition movement. However, many supporters of the government violently attacked some of these groups, resulting in large street fights, in which many civilians died. International reactions There came mixed reactions from the international community on the conflict. Jakania, a neighbouring nation of Cobura stated several times that it would refuse to overthrow a democratically elected government after the opposition asked it to do so. However, other international organisations, such as the Majatran Socialist League, condemned the government for its denial of arranging early elections, stating that: ''"This has been a cowardly move from the side of the Coburan government, and we heavily condemnt it for its totalitarian response to the riots and opposition. We urge it to step down and let the democracy proceed." - Emil Görber, spokesperson of the Majatran Socialist League's defence committee. Participants There were three major factions combating and participating in the conflict, two of whom were allies. The Coburan Democratic Alliance The Alliance was a political and peaceful alliance between all opposition parties inside and outside of the parliament, except from the inactive satire 'Do Whatever You Want Party'. Despite officially being a peaceful alliance, several groups of civilians banded together using weapons against police and government forces. *National Citizens Cobura *Party for Individualism *Revolutionary Party *Socialist People's Party The Government The government was chaired by the two dominating parties in parliament, who took power after the election of 3281, when the Royal Agrarian Party and the Left Party were dissolved. *People's Central Party *Social Democrats The People's Liberation Army The Army was the illegaly run paramilitary wing of the Socialist People's Party. It was not officially allied with anyone, yet it was connected to the Democratic Alliance as well as the Majatran Socialist League, the latter from which it was offered military support funded by various Majatran socialist governments. Timeline Category:Wars, civil wars and conflicts